The Hidden Side of her (Alternate version of Secrets Within the Tides)
by Alexandra the Snow Princess
Summary: (A different version of "Secrets within the Tides") Elizabeth Collins has always lived in fear all her life. Chased, hunted, she winds up in the comforting arms of the Arendellian royal family after being found on a beach, near death. She adjusts to life there but what will happen to her when she's found and captured?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

[Eight year old] Elizabeth Collins stood before the frightening cliff with wide eyes. She is cornered by guards and she now has only two choices to ponder between,

1. Jump over the edge and possibly die in the process

2. Turn herself over to the men who are now about to take her into custody

'_First choice is better than being locked up_.' She thought to herself as she closed her eyes and leaped over the edge, letting the wind flow pass her as if she was flying, possibly falling to her doom, the cold water was waiting for her patiently.

The was no splash heard as the guards looked over the fateful edge. They were still determined to find her dead or alive. Little did they know that she has another secret tied with the oceans. The secret that should never be known by anyone...

One that should never be found out...


	2. Chapter I

**Chapter I**

Princess Amethyst of Arendelle, the daughter of Queen Elsa and King Amund, walked the beaches close to her home with her little brother, Prince Askel. Playing around on the sand, and having fun in the sun, the Princess notices something that makes her stop the activities that she was doing with Askel.

"Hey Askel, look!" Amethyst pointed to the small, strange shape out a short distance away. Curiosity got the better of them, so they decided to check it out. As soon as they were close to the shape they realized it was a little girl, about 8 years old. She had on a light purple dress and a matching headband. "Are you ok?" Amethyst asked as she kneeled down next to the little girl.

No response.

She lowered her ear to listen for signs of life. "She's still breathing, she's just out cold." Amethyst scooped up the girl into her arms, she's pretty strong for an 11 year old child. "Let's go. The doctor needs to see her." Amethyst started to run to the castle with Askel following suite. As soon as the opened the gates to the royal gardens, Askel watched his sister race past their mother, Queen Elsa.

Elsa turned her attention over to her son, "Askel, what was that about?" Her son, in response, gave her a fluent explanation of what happened, some parts didn't need to be known about considering it takes them off topic. "... So yeah, we found a girl and Amethyst was holding her when she ran past you." He finished, finally.

"Thank you, Askel, for telling me what happened." The Queen then walked inside.

* * *

**Author's Note**: _Hey people! Now that this chapter has been posted I would like to say something: This story is an alternate version of _"**Secrets within the Tides**", _Elizabeth is much younger in this than the other version_. _I hope you guys are liking where this story is going_.

~See ya!


	3. Chapter II

**Author's ****Note**: _Hello. I'm back! Again... So, I've decided to make a sequel for Secrets Within the Tides along with this story—if you would like to know more, please read my profile for more information_

**Disclaimer**:_ I do not own Frozen nor any of the characters in it, **OKAY**?!_

**_Trollers are forbidden on my Fanfics, so back off!_**

* * *

**Chapter II**

After a few days of being unconscious, Elizabeth woke up with a blurry vision. Her head was throbbing, and she couldn't remember what happened before she passed out on that shoreline. She rubbed the back of her neck but immediately recoiled her hand when she felt a sharp pain back there. "Ow! Well... I'm gonna have to be careful with my neck then..." She whispered to herself. She realized her leg hurt as well, pulling the blanket off she saw a cast on her left leg.

_Where am I?_ She asked herself, not recognizing where she was and why she was even there. The door slowly opened, Elizabeth tried to cover herself, she heard a gentle female voice, "Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." Tenatively peeking her eyes out, she saw a tall slender woman donning a black and teal dress along with a magenta cape and golden crown, [obviously] giving her the appearance of regal authority. She had pale skin, platinum white hair, and a pair of captivating icy blue eyes.

The child was nervous around the royal-looking female. She whimpered, "Wh-who a-are you?" The lady sitting beside her smiled, "I'm Queen Elsa. And who might you be?"

_C'mon Elizabeth tell her your name! You're talking to a Queen!_

"E-Elizabeth... Your Highness..." She replied, her voice quiet

Elsa grinned, "Oh come now, dear, there's no need to be shy. I promise, I won't hurt you. Please, put down the blanket."

Elizabeth finally revealed her soft, innocent face. Just like the Queen, she had platinum white hair and pale skin along with a light dusting of freckles that are nearly visible (she had a little bit more than Elsa did), but her eyes were a royal purple color rather than icy blue, so that's a difference besides height and age.

"Can I have something to eat? I'm hungry..." She whispered. The Queen nodded, "Yes, of course, I had the cook prepare something delicious for you right away, but for now will chocolate do?"

"Anything, I could eat, please."

"Alright then." Elsa reached into a drawer next to the bed and pulled out an intricate, golden box. She then placed a few pieces of chocolate on Elizabeth's hand. Reluctantly, she brought one of the morsels to her mouth and ate it.

It tasted... Good. Delicious, in fact. The sweetness of the chocolate appealed to Elizabeth's taste buds. "Thank you, Queen Elsa." The sovereign ruler smiled, "Please, 'Elsa' would be fine. You don't have to call me 'Queen' or 'your Highness' or anything. Just my name would be fine, ok?"

Elizabeth could only nod.

"Umm... Your-sorry..E-Err... Elsa, um... I-Is the food ready?" She questioned, as if on cue, another lady entered the room, "Your Majesty, supper has been served along with the child's food." The child's stomach growled, begging for real food instead of sweets. "Would you like to have dinner with my family?" Elsa asked.

Again a tentative nod was all she received.

"Okay then... Do you want me to carry you?" Another nod. The Queen was highly aware of Elizabeth's broken leg, very gingerly she lifted the child off the bed with no problems. The child was really light for an eight year old, she's as light as a bird's feather.

Elizabeth held on tightly as Elsa opened the dining room doors.


	4. Chapter III

**Chapter III**

"Good evening, everyone." Elsa greeted with a huge grin gracing her face. Scanning the table for a good seat, she found one in between Amethyst and her [7 year old] nephew Erik. She walked over to the chair and set Elizabeth down.

The little one seemed to tense up in anxiety from the numerous pairs of eyes watching her. She did not like being watched. The stares really creeped her out. The girl on her right side smiled, "Hi."

"Uh... H-Hi me?" Elizabeth's shy personality slowly took over, the chocolate brown to platinum white haired girl nodded. "Mmm hmm. Hi to you. What's your name, kiddo?"

"Oh.. Hi? Um... I'm E-Elizabeth... Yo-You?"

"I'm Amethyst." The Princess introduced herself then she gestured to everyone else, telling their names. Elizabeth gave a tentative wave to everyone. She was mute for a while even when Princess Anna started asking her questions, no response came from her mouth.

Everyone understood why; she was still trying to get used to her new surroundings. Maybe after a few days, she'll start talking a bit more. Elizabeth wanted to excuse herself from the table but she wasn't sure if anyone's going to help her return to the room she was in; having the ray of courage, she turned to Princess Amethyst, "Ca-Can you he-help me... Um... Go u-up to the r-room I wa-was in?"

Amethyst nodded, "Sure. I'll carry you." She stood up from her seat and scooped Elizabeth into her arms, the eight year old was surprised, she's _really_ strong. The Princess carried her upstairs to the guest room and placed her on the bed.

"Thanks Amethyst." Elizabeth murmured as she tucked herself under the covers and closed her eyes, hearing the door close after a nearly silent, "You're welcome".

The poor girl has been through so much already.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ok, listen up people, sorry for the long wait. Writer's block totally sucks! By the way, if you want to know what Elizabeth looks like at age 8 or 9 check her out on my Devinantart. You should see on one of the images entitled "Elizabeth J. Collins". **

**I hope you are liking this alternate version so far. If you aren't well... GET THE HECK OUT! I have NO time NOR the patience to deal with the idiotic crap you trollers and flamers share on Fanfiction! So just leave and begone permanently! **

**If you love my story... Well here's a cookie and a big hug! (Hugs you guys) Leave a review my friend(s)! ^.^ **

**Bye! **

**Alexandra the Snow Princess**


End file.
